CHILDHOOD TALES
by Zelda Sheik
Summary: Sad and sweet memories Derek and Oddette have as being apart from each other. Basically ONE-SHOTs of "teenager times" and their love/hate relationship. Inspired by the song "This is my idea"
1. Chapter 1

oOOOOOOOo

Unhappiness, guilt. Was how he felt now that he was alone and lost in the duty of royalty. After that terrific day, all his memories and all of his past started to come to his mind, specially… her. But he wouldn't give up, he owned her that much, and was determined to find her no matter what, despite the fact all his kingdom and even his mother had lost all hope in finding her alive.

It was almost midnight, and there he sat at the library reading a book about "basis of magic and alchemy" in the search of a clue. The big window which leads to the backyard garden remained open; he stretched his arms of tiredness and looked upon the black sky, then to the garden, finally his eyes closed and his head fell in the back of the couch he was sited in.

FLASH BACK Derek: 15 years Oddette: 14

Come quick Brom!, or she'll know what we're up to. The two boys jumped through the library's window and ran towards the lake carrying a heavy sword.

-If my mother finds out we have it... we'd be punished for an entire life! Derek said while running.

-But this'll show that cocky duke what happens when he goes around saying that you're a chicken for not accepting his swords challenge.

Answered Bromley, running behind Derek.

Suddenly, a blond haired girl came down a near three blocking their way.

-Hey you! Shouted What are you guys doing so suspiciously? I saw you escaping from that window!

-How bad luck! Oddette is here now, what else will happen! Rain? Said Derek theatrically, Bromley started laughing.

-I'm glad to see you too! said Oddette following his sarcasm, and what's that you're carrying? Could it be…?

-It's not your business!. Now if you could leave us alone for the entire summer we would be really grateful...

-I know! That's the sword of your ancestors! Your "jewel family" isn't it? Why are you taking it to the lake? Asked Oddette throwing glances to them

-No! Derek, she found out! Now she is going to tell your mother!!! Cried Bromley.

-If you dare to tell my mom we'll label you as the worst blabbermouth of all history. Said defiant the little prince.

-For your information I'm not going to tell anyone, but you have to let me go with you... whatever you're doing…!

The boys accepted reluctantly, and the tree kids kept running to the port past the lake, where a squad of some boys was already waiting for them to arrive.

-So, at last you show your chicken face, Derek! But what a surprise! You brought your little girlfriend, I suppose she it's going to do the fight instead huh? Or is she here to console you when you're crying, you loser! Said mockingly a boy dressed in fine clothes, to what his friends started to laugh loudly.

-Shut up and let's fight Alexander! Answered the prince coldly.

-Slow down little princess! Let me state the rules, let's see… the duel will be done in that boat in the middle of the lake, so you can't escape but to fall in the water. And the second is that the loser wins the other one sword. There are no more rules than that. Are you following?

- Done! So let's…

-Derek! You can't be serious! So that's the reason of bringing your family's sword? You can't risk that much! Said Oddette putting herself in front of him

-Hahaha! Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend, you little orphan! You don't even have a father to teach you!

For him, that was enough, he wouldn't stand him anymore…

-I'll do it, out of my way! Said while going to the boat in the shore of the lake, some other boats were already there, and the duke Alexander and Derek got on and the others followed in other boat. Oddette got in one boat as well, while Bromley doubted to get in or not.

- You're coming or what? Said Oddette taking the oars, and nervously he got on and took one oar.

Once in the middle, the boy rowing in Alexander's boat jumped where his friends were, the duel started, and you could see it wasn't quite easy for Derek to handle that heavy sword in an unstable platform.

-So! I'll make you fall! Said the duke giving a blow which he blocked, then responded pushing him aside, and trick fully the duke started to move in order to swing the boat and make Derek lose balance.

-That's cheating! Derek said and hang to the edge with his free hand, Alexander took the opportunity and threw other slash to take the sword out of Derek's hand to the other side of the boat.

-Now! I think we have a winner!

-No way! Shouted Derek, standing in a jump which suddenly moved the boat and made Alexander fall by the edge to the lake

Soon he started floating, and cursing the prince, but in a blink he sank in the water.

- What happened? Said scared one of the boys

Then Alexander came out of the water, he was frightened and fighting to float, shouting for help, like if something was trying to drown him.

Quickly Derek stretched his hand from the boat to help him back, but then the duke was pulled down again, he could see it now, some kind of weird vine plant was surrounding the boy's body and drowning him in the process.

Derek took his sword and jumped to the water, it was a difficult task to see something beneath, but he found one branch and cut it releasing Alexander, then he felt it, one vine tied to his leg and started to pull him down too, it was all chaos, he fought and reached the boat's edge, but the plant kept pulling.

Oddette, who was now near their boat, jumped from hers to Derek's and helped him to get in the boat quicly, but the plant had attached his sword heavily and he was also fighting to get it back, as the boat was bending extremely to one side.

-You have to let it go! Alleged Oddette, who was now helping Alexander to return up the boat which was extremely complicated as the boat was inclining to one side, and that was leading to turn the boat upside down.

-But I can't! My mother would kill me!

-If you don't, this thing will!

All of a sudden, Oddette fell also to the water, and in the moment she floated was vigorously pulled down the bottom by the plant.

The duke reached then the edge of the boat and climbed up, coughing and crawling on it.

-Let's go… coughed Alexander.

-We can't, the plant caught her! Said Derek, realizing he had just left his sword fall to the lake. _Where is she?_

-It's all over… you don't have a sword, mine It's gone too!. Claimed while recovering and took the oars.

-No! What are you doing?! She tried to save you! It has to be a way! _It must!_

-She's not coming back! Just accept it! Let's go now before that thing kills us both!

-Hey! Who's been the coward now!? Shouted Derek, then a knife fell in his boat.

-Use it! Said a boy who thrown it from the other boat.

Without doubt the prince jumped again to the water and saw a silhouette going down to the bottom, he hurried and then he finally found her, difficultly cutting all the vines, and when he thought everything was safe, the most disgusting bulb plant came to his view, it was one of those he remembered from a book, of a brilliant yellow, then he saw the duke's sword stuck in a near vine and took the opportunity to slash the plant.

He hurried as fast as he could carrying Oddette's body from the waist to the surface, where he saw the first boat to his reach, hurrying Oddette's unconscious body, where Bromley waited almost in shock, helping them to get onto the boat.

-Are you okay? What happened!? Look she is unconscious! Cried Bromley.

Despite Derek was so exhausted, he found the energy to go and check her pulse. _She it's not breathing… _thought while nearing his head to her nose.

And without a second thought he pressed her nose and gave her mouth to mouth reanimation.

-Damn! Come on! Breathe! Said in despair, doing it again a couple of times.

Finally she started coughing and splitting water.

-She's alive! Cried Bromley

Derek felt sudden relieve, but after a second he realized he was too close to Oddette's face and immediately jumped back.

-What! The plant!... said the girl sitting up.

- You're safe! Don't worry! Said Bromley also trying to convince himself

-But what just happened… where's that boy?

-You fell! I brought you back! That simple OK.?! Oh!!! My father's sword… It's lost… my mother'll kill me!

-So I fell… but you can't tell I didn't warn you!

-Shut up… if just you weren't that stupid to fall from the boat, I'd still have it with me…

-Stupid? Don't tell me about stupidity! You Prince Derek!

-But he gave you a kiss! Interrupted Bromley

Oddette's eyes opened wide with a scared face

-A what?!

-I didn't!!! Close your mouth Bromley! That would be the last thing to do in my entire… oh.. my mother is in the shore…

They took the oar and the three boats reached the port. The queen, the dukes and some people of the court, along with some servants were watching them, until the Queen ran towards Derek.

-OH MY! Why are you all wet!? And the duke! Tell me Derek what happened?

-Well I… you see… the sword…

-It's my fault lady Uberta… said Oddette while walking towards them

All the boys, including Alexander looked in her direction.

-I wanted to go to the lake and Derek was showing me your family's sword… then, accidentally I fell from the boat and if hadn't been for those nice gentleman I would have been drown by a strange plant… but I'm regretful to let you know the sword it's now lost…

-Oh my dear, but that can't be possible, the sword it's been polished right now, I sent it right away and left a fake one, you know how sentimental I am, It's strange you didn't noticed Derek! By the way that's impressive, good for you gentleman, you deserve a price, but for now let's change clothes or you'll catch a cold. Come come.! You'll all tell me the details of that plant while dinning!

Said the queen and started walking to the castle.

-Thank you! whispered Derek with unbelievable face.

- No… Thank you for saving my life… said Oddette with a light smile

-But I still think you're stupid for falling... oh! And have I told you how ugly your hair looks wet? Smiled Derek and ran further.

-Hey! Will you ever grow up!? And both hurried back to the castle.

**FLASHBACK END**

A sunray was now entering the window of the library. Prince Derek woke up suddenly, saddened by such far away memories of his childhood

-Just a dream… Oddette, don't lose hope.

And with a determined look in his eyes, he said to himself.... I** will** find you.

oOOOOOOOo

My first english fic, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R

And feel free to correct any of my grammar, I would likely appreciate it! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

pink princess 16, animeaddict2323232, anon and iOvs Anna Cullen Ross Thank you for your kind reviews! I felt really motivated to write this chapter which was in my mind since a long time ago! Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy it and feel free to make any sugestion about writing and grammar, I would really appreciate it!

*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*

The day was gray. It was almost sun set, and an imminent storm would be coming by night, the Prince was practicing archery in the training grounds of the soldier quarrels.

_Shot!_ The arrow went straight to the edge of the target, missing the center.

_Shot!_ Missed again

"Does something trouble you ma' boy?" a tall and old soldier standing nearby asked.

Derek's eyes doubted a second, as he shot the third arrow… and missed again.

"Captain…! Didn't realize your presence before… It seems that today isn't my day" said Derek with a concerned and somehow anxious face.

"Your left arm, you're tensing your shoulder too much, just try again"

Derek's eyes relaxed with determination and shot another arrow, which hit the target nearer the center. Then both men smiled at each other

"Thanks Captain, I couldn't seem to concentrate, still needs to be polished up of course but…"

"You're Majesty The Queen!" interrupted a voice which he recognized as his mother personal herald.

Several soldiers whom happened to be standing nearby bowed immediately, in surprise, as it was uncommon to have that kind of royal presence in such place.

"Greetings Captain Norville, Derek, I must ask you to follow me, son"

With a half smile the Queen directed herself to the main door, while Derek, making a semi resigned look of complicity with the Captain, followed his mother. He knew what the matter was about, because he had been avoiding all day the servants sent to lead him to the "tea party" held in the hall of the castle.

"I can't believe it from you, Derek!, you know it was embarrassing to have Aritia's Queen and her daughters waiting, as they came all the way to greet you" Argued the Queen in an unstoppable talk in the carriage, while Derek just listened and watched through the window the first drops of the storm falling.

"I know you still think you love Oddette, but it has already been 4 months, so honestly I don't think we will see her again, you know what I mean, you'll be twenty-two soon, so you'll have to choose a wife before..."

"Wait!" interrupted suddenly Derek with a strong voice. "Did you just say… love?"

Nervously the queen tried to make up something "My! Derek, No! "love" it's just an empty word in that phrase, I mean, you didn't even wanted to marry her in the first place, do you remember?... besides…"

All that followed was the usual "bhla bhla" his mother was a specialist on, but he just realized something important… he didn't know when he started to love that girl so much… Then he remembered…

FLASH BACK Derek: 17 years Oddette: 16 years

"Just because our parents told us to come to this stupid place, but I told you before, I hate woman tea parties!" Bitterly said the prince, and stand up from the table specially settled for two people in a big garden near the town.

"Fine! I don't care, you can go wherever you like!" answered the princess in anger, as she saw Derek going to the horse carriage and unchain the white horse.

"Well, thank you my fiancée, you happen to be very comprehensive! I'll be back at sun set, so we can say to the elders that we spent a wonderful day in town, OK?" Laughed the prince, and rode the horse towards the town.

"What a Moron! He thinks he'll be the only one having fun!" Thought Odette to herself, and went right to unchain the second horse attached to the carriage.

She speeded up through a tree road, and looked for the signals leading to the town, but the horse seemed kind of nervous, then she saw it, a red snake with black stripes was standing still in a near distance and started to move nearer.

"Ok… calm down, calm down!" saying it to the horse and somehow to herself, but it was too late, the horse was now too scared to obey, and started running at high speed trough a path full of rocks and then took a different road to the entrance of town, she felt it then: "I'm going to fall!!" as she kept holding with all her might to the reins, and then it was useless… her head hit the ground rocks. Her last sight was the one of a man with black hair telling her incomprehensible words.

Then she opened her eyes and found an unfamiliar atmosphere, a wooden room and two men, a young one and an old, glancing both at her.

"Mistress! You awoke! Could you tell me what day is today?"

"Today… is Saturday, because I was in the garden… wait! Where am I?" exclaimed sitting up suddenly.

"This young man is you hero today, he saw you falling of the horse and brought you with me, I'm town's doctor Mr. Dante, and who are you, Miss?"

"I'm…" she knew it, she couldn't reveal her identity now "I'm lady thee… thee… Thea, and thank you so much for your help, gentleman" smiled trying to change subject somehow, making up her name as she saw a box of tea in front of her.

"No, it was my pleasure to help you, lady Thea, my name is Siegfried, but I'm afraid your horse is lost now" answered with a gentle voice, and it was noticeable that man was handsome, white skin and black hair which covered his forehead, and deep brown eyes, wearing a black outfit.

"If you allow me, I shall go and look for it, it might take me a few hours to find it…"

"Thank you, but you have done more than enough; I'll look for it myself… still I feel ashamed I didn't bring money with me, so if you allow me Dr, I can go and return to pay your care."; Said standing and trying not to lose her balance.

"But the gentleman already took care of that matter, so don't worry about it Miss, you should rest a little more, if you excuse me, I have other patients to take care of, have a nice day!" saying that he disappeared behind the door.

"I couldn't be more grateful to you Mr. Siegfried! I promise I'll pay all…"

"Siegfried. You can call me just Siegfried, so about the money don't even mention it, I know your family must be worried, so I still want to help you look for your horse, you can consider that favor my payment, if I can spend that time which such a fair lady"

Oddette couldn't help but blush to such kind offering, as ever, since a kid she was always kept away from other man that wasn't the eldest, her father or Derek, and the only chances she had to speak was with castle guards, but never so freely with a man around her age.

At last she agreed to let him accompany her to town, which was a wonderful place full of people, crafts, and food. They started chatting as if they had been long time friends, and then she learned he was a foreigner having business in the castle guard. So they forgot about the horse, and he even bought a thread bracelet for her after he saw she had stared a long time for them. Then she saw someone she had forgotten completely by the moment. Derek was walking towards them.

"Hey! Blondie! I thought you were already lost by now! I was looking all over for you!" said the prince, attracting people's attention, as he was a well known character in town and respected by people in general.

"You… stop bothering me! Don't you see I'm busy?" obviously the girl still remembered how he had left her alone in that garden.

Then Siegfried stepped in front of the girl in a protective way. "Please, stop bothering the lady; I'll only warn you once"

"Whoa! What funny bodyguards you have now! So disrespectful don't you think?" said mockingly and approached towards Oddette, "Still there's something I want you to see! So come!" _Thud! _Derek was suddenly in the floor with one of his cheek hurting badly

"What's the problem with you, Jerk? Why did you do that!" said standing up quickly, unsheathing his sword, but Siegfried was drawing his sword already.

"I warned you… leave her alone, she said she doesn't want to go with you, so step back"

Derek's face was completely astonished, as that was a completely disrespectful thing to say to HIM, so he answered…"Is it that you don't know WHO I am… or is it that you're just stupid…?" but he had no time to speak as Siegfried attacked once with his sword, and he had to block it" Slowly a small crowd was approaching, and Oddette decided to stop that madness.

"Stop!, it's not worth it, we must leave this place, please!" said staying between the two men. "So! It was time for you to react! How could you hire this kind of garbage, let's get out of…" was about to say Derek, but Oddette interrupted with a cold voice without looking into his eyes: "I wasn't talking with you, besides you left me in the first place" and turned to walk out of the crowd, as Siegfried turned last time to him "Doesn't matter who you are, but you must learn to respect ladies" And saying that, he left the crowd too, following Oddette and taking her by her arm.

Derek couldn't stop thinking _"What the hell just happened!?" _and most of all, "w_hy am I feeling this bad? Is it for seeing her leave me like that? No… it must be for seeing her leave WITH that guy, who had also dared to point his sword at myself! _He felt anger and despair, something new he hadn't feel before, except in the cases when she preferred to go chatting with castle guards instead of ´spending dinner time´ with him…

"She must be having an affair" said Bromley while biting a pear and talking about what happened to Derek the day before.

"A what!? But why would she do that, I mean… even if I… don't like her, she should at least tell me straight when it's all over, shouldn't she? You know, that thing about marriage my mother insists on… if it wasn't for my pride, that man would already be charged with treason an imprisoned…" mumbled Derek walking restlessly in the room.

"But she told you before… he saved her when she fell, and paid her treatment, even helped look for her horse, then you came insulting her and all he did was to protect her… and as he was a foreigner, he didn't knew nor her identity neither yours…"

"Shut up! Will you!? Look for the horse…If that's the only thing; why would he have to give her an ugly bracelet?"

Then Bromely almost chokes, as he took another bite of his pear and saw Oddette coming in.

"So, it's an ugly bracelet?" Derek also jumped, as he didn't expected her to appear so suddenly.

"So what, ugly bracelets for ugly girls, is that right?" said triumphantly the prince, now facing her.

"You know… you are so immature sometimes, if only you could have half of the gentlemanly Siegfried does…" And she turned to the door, but then felt someone grabbing her hand.

"So… you'll tell me what does he have that makes him so marvelous to your eyes?" Derek was firmly holding her.

"What would you care if I told you!, now let me go!" and she freed her hand and walked fast towards the north stairs, way to her room, where she found to her surprise the man she less expected, Siegfried was going up stairs and also seemed surprised to see her.

"My fair lady Thea, I may think you're following me, but it would be a lie to tell you I'm not glad to see you again! I didn't know you worked in the castle"

"Mr. Siegfried!, I'm also surprised to see you, as we parted yesterday in separate carriages, I must thank you again for providing also my transport, still I have some truth to tell you" she revealed then her true name and status, as the gentleman just listened carefully, a glare in his eyes, as he also said he would be in charge of the inner guard and implement safeties measurements in the castle.

"I understand the reasons of your false truth, indeed I thought such beauty would be worth of a princess, still I would prefer you called me just Siegfried" said while smiling, which made Odette blush fierce fully. They continued walking through the castle, as he took notes and talked with the guards, she kept him company in the mean time, and finally they reached a high balcony and stopped there.

"I'm glad that you didn't get mad at me for lying before"; said relieved the princess.

"How could I get mad to someone as cute as you?" and took with his fingers a lock of her hair. She then felt uncomfortable and stepped back, but he kept getting closer.

"Sir Siegfried, please you… keep your distance" nervously managed to say as he was approaching more. "Now you call me Sir… how interesting!" said, and hold Oddette's shoulder, approaching his face to hers, but she stepped back faster just to find the edge of the balcony.

"I think this is a very unsecure spot, don't you think so, my princess? There aren't any guards near, and it's such a high balcony, you could fall, allow me to hold you…!"Said in a husky voice and in a fast movement he imprisoned her in his arms.

"No! Stop it! Let me go you…! Help me!" said struggling to get free from his thigh grasp, and he forced her to look into his eyes "You wanted this, since the moment you agreed to go with me, I know your kind, easy woman! Still somehow I desire you…" and he knock her down with one blow, as she kept crying for help, and as he approached again to her, he heard a voice behind his back.

"Don't lay a finger in my fiancée! You bastard!" And drawing his sword in reaction a battle started in that same place and Derek managed to throw his rival sword with a few blows, breaking a stained glass window with it, and then pointed his sword to his neck "I should kill you right now trash, you speaking of respect to ladies…"

Then a bunch of guards came after, as they had heard one of the windows brake.

"Seize that bastard!" was all the prince exclaimed, and they seemed to be confused, but still they imprisoned him.

"Derek… I…" There where she laid, Oddette couldn't stop the flow of her tears, the next thing she knew was him giving her a protective hug. "Are you ok?"

END OF FLASH BACK

There… there was where I first knew a bunch of unknown feelings, jealousy, despair, caring and protecting. Somehow inside of me I knew what I felt, but I kept rejecting it, even after that incident. She would be more kind towards me, and I took her to the town to show her what I wanted her to see on that day, the huge strawberry fields and the marble fountains watering them, it was definitively worth seeing, and seeing them made her depression go away as she threw the stupid bracelet to the river, but in that moment I wasn't conscious I had something so precious next to me, and sadly I kept myself reluctant to compromises.

Oddette, don't lose hope

I** will** find you.

*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*i*

I also have the idea of writing Oddette's memories as well, but it's going to pass sometime before I write again.

Have a good day! and R&R! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to you all for borrowing your eyes to read it! Especially to Pink princess 16, Animeadict2323232, Anon, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross and Sakurauchiha0inonara, this chapter its for you! **

**& Happy new year! ^^  
**

A cold breeze went trough the forest, beyond the waterfall, right to the ruins of an old castle's lake, in which a bright ray of beautiful sparkles was seen yet no one to watch it…

The young woman walked out of the water, tears in the eyes. She sat next to a tree; indifferent to the mud which now made her dress dirty, as it was soaked from down her ankle.

Silence could be heard in all that darkness, just the noises emitted by crickets and what it seemed it was a frog nearby, which was approaching to Odette, little by little. She stared at the frog some seconds, then with a sad and low voice said

"-Hi… do you feel lonely?"

A single croak was heard, and then silent tears came without stopping, Odette hugged her knees sobbing, in her mind all that remained was her father dying some days ago, and that despicable man, a murder!... A monster…

"-I think I'll be mad soon… just hear me here, talking to a frog…" said to herself, wiping the tears of her face with her long sleeve

-"_Lady swan, are you ok?"_ Odette frightened, she moved her head quickly to where the voice was heard, and she confirmed it, she was alone. Slowly she moved to her feet and was about to leave, but then she heard it again:

_-__"Don't go mademoiselle! Eet'z me, the toad! Down here!_" Said while giving small jumps

-"Toad…? " She looked down, and there it was, the same toad which she was staring at before.

-"Now I think I'm mad!… this just can't be real… A dream… it must be all a dream…" whispered Odette, with a shocked expression on her face, stepping backwards.

Suddenly the tree she was holding to became surrounded by a large amount of sparkling blue lilies, and green beautiful grass came right under her feet, she looked around and beautiful roses were growing fast right in front of her eyes, it was a whirl of colors and flowers, which just convinced her more she was dreaming, and for just one second she hoped she would wake up in her bed and go running to her father, convinced she had the worst and longest nightmare of all her life… but then that little hope vanished as fast as it came, when that red haired man appeared…

-"My beautiful Odette, look at you! You look pale!, and my servant said you haven't being eaten at all… besides that muddy style doesn't fit you well, let's see… a beautiful blue dress would be good… but yet I think white it's much better"

And still confused, the princess watched how her muddy and ripped dress was replaced in an instant full of sparkles by a complete new one, same colors and same shape

-"You!" Said terrified, looking now the face of her captor.

-"You'll thank me later my dear, your nails it's just a plus by the way… I've studied all this spells especially for this moment, and I hoped you've changed your mind now, are you ready to be my wife?" Asked Rothbart, with a deep voice and kneeling in front of her.

-"I'll rather die." She answered coldly

-"You're so cruel with my heart Odette! You've had three days to think about being mine! What else can this humble wizard offer you! I offer you a prosperous kingdom and all what your heart can desire, as there's no wizard as powerful as I am! Aren't you worried about the people in our kingdom? Their hunger and despair!"

-"You mean my father's kingdom! And I swear that's something you'll never have!"

She started to walk away, but then felt as he roughly hold her by her wrist

-"I don't think I'm being persuasive at all am I? About your father… that was a tragic… accident… and now I'm here! To be your support, and to have you as my Queen, if it's possible by your will, yet I still don't want to force you… don't tempt me Odette, you see… I've always wanted a child of my own…" said in a low voice

-"Let me go!" she struggled, strongly enough to release her hand

-"I'm not scared of your threats!" Answered Odette with an angry glance

-"Well I'm a patient man… and I know soon you'll realize what's best… but remember there are worst things than death…" and with a big smile he saw how she transformed back into a swan and went back to the lake.

Half an hour passed after everything went silent, from the place Odette was floating, two voices could be heard.

-"I think you should leave her alone now Jean Bob, tomorrow will be another day…"

-"_But the lady! she could be the solution to my pgroblem! And I could help 'er to bgrake the zpell!"_

-"I knew I've really heard you speak!" Enthusiastically claimed Odette, who came swimming from behind, which made the green fellow jump really high

-"Sorry if I scared you, it's just I had never talked with a frog… toad or a turtle before! Must be part of the spell casted on me, anyway, my name is Odette, princess Odette, nice to meet you!"

-"Nice to meet you too, my name is Lorenzo, but my friends call me Speed…" said the turtle, as he was immediately interrupted by his friend

-"_Of course plebeian! You must bow in fgront of royaltee! My name is Jean Bob, and I'm an enchanted pgrince too"_

-"But you've always being a toad Jean Bo…"

-"_Don't talk non senzze speed! I just need the kiss of a pgrincess and my zpell will be "puff!" _

Somehow watching a turtle and a toad arguing about that matters made Odette laugh a bit, and she felt somehow relieved that she could finally talk with someone, so in the next few days she had told them all her story, and in those times of angst she considered them the best friends anyone could have, Speed was always a good listener and despite the fact that Jean Bob was always asking for a kiss, she saw he was a gentle friend who cared for her too, even she got in the mood to start eating again those salads and bread that Rothbart's servant prepared for her.

One night after rejecting Rothbart's proposal Odette seemed even more mournful than always, and she stayed like that all the next day

-"_Odette, don't be sad, reemember zat hope eez the more important ingredient!_" Said her friend with his usual French accent

-"It's just that… last night Rothbart could read through my mind… I wasn't sure if he knew about the wedding arrangement I had with Derek, but… he told me that his kingdom had already celebrated a royal wedding... and so should we…" and her tears began to fall one by one making small waves in the water

-"I think that's not true Odette, it's a perfect excuse to make you accept him, besides it's just a month ago since you came here" Affirmed Speed, in a slow voice, while getting near them.

-"Or so I want to believe. Probably the entire kingdom is sure I'm dead… but Derek, I feel somehow he's still looking for me"

-"I might be just a turtle, and don't know much about feelings, but when did you find out what you felt for him?"

-"That's a good question, mmmm… I think it was much before I could accept it myself, you see"…

----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------

Odette 13 years, Derek 14

-"Daddy! Do you really have to go?" with tears in her eyes she hugged her father as if it were the last time she'll ever see him.

-"I told you my dear, this summer I have other business to take care back home, but lady Arista and lady Catrina will be with you in all moments, besides you can call Queen Uberta anytime you want and she'll make sure you'll be safe enough…"

He, as a King was conscious he was spoiling her a bit, yet she was the only person in his family he had left, as his older brothers had already died when young.

Reluctantly, she stepped into the carriage, where Derek was already waiting, with some guards.

-"Hey! Crybaby! How's that you're still crying for your Da-ddy!" Said mockingly to the princess, as they were alone in the carriage, and for his surprise she didn't even answered.

And after an effusive welcoming by the queen, they both ended in the big table to have dinner.

-"Oh my! We have a nice surprise for you dear Odette, it's a tea party!" Exclaimed the queen giving little applauses to herself.

- "Mother!... I'm not fond of those women parties!" Said the little prince, eating another part of the juicy meat

- "I know son, but this one will be different! You'll go to the forest little cottage, I've arranged a lot of young nobles to come! And while you boys go hunting, all the girls may have a little chat in the pure air of the country, doesn't it sound lovely?!"

-"Hunting! Now I like it!" Said the prince standing then from the table.

After thanking enough, Odette kept finishing her dinner, she really appreciated what the Queen was trying to do, but still she felt that wasn't quite her ambience, as she had known the other noble girls before and they were enough pompous and seemed fascinated by the "enchanting and handsome prince Derek" ("_If only they knew!"_), but still the idea of escaping a little to see the forest seemed exiting.

The next early morning, all the carriages waited for they passenger and the Queen insisted Derek and Odette had to share the same one. Odette really didn't cared at all; she knew she could go to the front and ride the horse if Derek became annoying, besides she was with her company ladies, but unexpectedly Derek was the one to take the horse in the front to go next to the chauffeur.

"_That__ would be enough"_ she thought. An after an hour of trip, they saw the splendid forest, and the cottage, which could be named everything except small. It was a gorgeous house, with three floors and a small tower, and had a big entrance where laid an angel shaped fountain surrounded by plenty of white roses.

-"Rogers! Where is Rogers? I want to go hunting right now!" asked the prince to the other carriage drivers, who kept telling him that as it was cloudy maybe they should wait until the next day.

All of them were arriving one by one, and soon the entrance was full of horses, and young rich boys and girls helped by their servants all taking the luggage out. Soon Odette was sitting in a table placed in a beautiful garden which had a panoramic view to the forest, and one single path which led to it. There, all of the other young nobles where happily chatting and preparing themselves to start the trip to hunt.

-"Do you want me to prepare a dress for you, princess Odette? The tea party will be beginning soon"

-"Thanks Catrina! I think today I will be joining the hunting group" Said small Odette, as she was really curious to explore the forest and in that moment she was wearing simple traveling outfit of pants and jacket.

-"Well, well princess Odette!!" Said a blonde boy making a small bow in front of her, apparently he had been listening to her conversation

-"Don't tell me you want to be a boy today!?" asked raising his voice so the others could hear

Other girls already dressed up in fine dresses turned in curiosity and started whispering.

Rogers, responsible for the prince and princess stay, turned to her

-"Will you prefer to join us my lady? I see small Duke Alexander has already invited you to join our group!" said with a small grin, he was a talented musician, but also a good hunter, and he found quite interesting the idea of taking her hunting, besides he wanted to avoid her being criticized.

-"That would be splendid! I have never gone into the forest before!" exclaimed with a bright face.

-"Stop, stop, stop! You must be kidding me Rogers, she will slow us down! or worst scare our pray away!" Said Derek almost outraged

- "How funny! You can't even deal with your girlfriend Derek!" laughed Alexander

-"Shut up you little…!

-"Ok boys, that's enough! She may join and ride the same horse as me, so there will be no problem at all" The boy's faces clearly showed disgust and resignation.

-"Any other lady who want to join the royal hunting? No? Then let's go!"

The company ladies were giving Odette a warmer jacket, but Derek interrupted

-"You can't wear that! Or you'll be heavy!"

They insisted on her taking it, but she refused, it was all and adventure and she had to be ready.

-"Prince Derek! Prince Derek! Take care!" shouted some girls waving them good bye.

-"Ha! Am I popular or what! Said to Bromley, who was in the horse next to Derek.

They started their way through the forest, and in one point the big group separated into small ones. In Odette's was Rogers, Duke Alexander, two of his friends, Bromley and Derek and the son of a rich family called Hadrian with his uncle Leofrick, both with three dogs each.

They arrived to a stony slope full of pines where they all left their horses, and kept going on foot. Rogers was leading the group, and Odette just followed him, Bromley was watching one of his arrows and Derek seemed to be concentrated in walking.

-"Now, don't make any sound, we're all on it's visible area, the moment I say the word you'll all chase the target with the tactic we'd agreed on…"

"_Visible area?, what is Rogers talking about? Tactic?I can't see any…"_ thought Odette after hearing the low voice indication, but this thought could't be completed, as Rogers pronounced clearly but in a low voice the word:

-"Now!"

Odette was nervous as she saw Bromley run behind Derek, and the others ran in a different direction, she couldn't immediately think where to go, so she started running behind Bromley.

-"Now princes Odette, as you may see, we're leading the pray to… princess? Princess Odette?"

She was gone, Rogers FORGOT to tell her they were planned to wait there, and probably she went running somewhere, so he started following Derek's path.

All she could see was Bromley's back, but in a moment he started to slow down and stopped to take some breath.

-"Oh! You may continue…!" Said as he saw she was unsure of where to go

-"Derek wait!" Said Odette, as he was an incredible fast runner, and nimble as a cheetah, and running as fast as she could, she kept seeing his back go farer every time.

Then she saw him, he was hiding behind a large rock, and as she came he just made her the signal to remain silent putting a finger over his lips. She hid behind a bush and saw him take an arrow between his fingers, slowly he stretched his bow and aimed for a still invisible pray. Sixty feet ahead a slim deer came jumping, then … shoot!

The animal made a pain growl, but kept running deeper in the forest. Then the persecution started again.

Finally they got to a dead end, where there were trees and a small cliff; the deer had the arrow plunged in the hind leg, and left a trace of fresh blood.

Derek came first to its encounter, and approached towards the road in the edge of the cliff so the deer was completely cornered, quickly took out another arrow, and when he was about to shoot the animal, felt as something grabbed him from the back

-"Stop! You never said you'll kill baby stags! That's just not right!" Odette was firmly grabbing him by the shoulder

-"Baby what! Let me go! don't be annoying you…!" and after pushing her, the feet she had secured slipped and she was imminently falling of the cliff, so she grabbed Derek's arrow bag in an attempt to stop the fall, but that just made him lose balance and they both started to tumble and to roll straight down the steep slope.

Then they stopped. Derek was covered in dirt, and had a long cut in his face, he managed to sit down and then he saw Odette lying on the ground next to him.

-"Hey! Wake up!... that sure was a long way down!" said standing little by little, as his body felt completely beaten up. Then the princess woke up, and the moment she did, she started crying out loud.

-"Calm down! Will you? What's the matter with you!?"

-"My leg!... it's too painful!!

-"You know! It's your entire fault! If you haven't knock us over you wouldn't be crying right now!"

-"I wouldn't if you hadn't pushed me to the edge of the cliff!" Said Odette still crying

-"Oh yeah! But you wanted to help the stupid deer! If you knew we were going to hunt you shouldn't have come!"

-"Yeah! But no one told me we weren't going to hunt wild boars"

-"In this forest! You have to be kidding me!" shouted angered the prince, starting to walk straight.

-"Wait! Don't leave me here! I can't stand up" cried Odette looking to where Derek was.

-"I have to find the path, we can't precisely return the same way we came, I'll return later!"

-"Fine! I don't need you!" she said, uncovering her left leg to see how bad it was, definitively it had to be the worst pain ever, when she tried to move even a little bit it hurt like hell and it was completely swollen.

Derek continued looking for the path, as the sun was starting to hide, and they had little time left of daylight, but then he saw some tracks

"_Wolfs!"_

He heard Odette screaming and immediately he went back to where she was, and found two wolfs approaching her slowly, as she tried in vain to throw some small rocks to scare them. When Derek arrived he threw a single rock and hit the head of one, making it pull back, as the other ran towards Odette barking in order to bite her, but a single arrow penetrated its mandible and the wolf's death body fell to the ground, the other one ran away.

-"We have to go. Soon it'll come plenty of them"

-"Thanks but I can manage to go back without your help" she said almost indifferent

-"Don't be stupid, you don't understand! Those things can cut you into pieces! Besides your leg is broken" said almost shouting, approaching to her to make her stand up

Without much arguing, (seeing the wolf's dead body) and after she had immobilized her own leg with some sticks and her jacket, Derek picked up what was left of his arrows and resigned, offered to carry her on his back. Then, the storm which all day had threatened to ruin the hunting finally started.

-"Damn! What else could happen now!" cursed Derek while walking faster towards what it seemed to be a cave.

There they sat to wait if the rain decreased a little, as it was pouring now, and the darkness was falling over their heads. Non of them said a word. Just Odette kept trembling ad started sobbing.

In silence, Derek went out and came in an instant with some wet wood, he took out a little bottle, and dropped its content on the wood sticks, then took out a small device, and with a sparkle made the wood start on a little fire.

-"Stop crying, it's not useful" said in a calmed voice tone.

-"I think you're right… I should've never come, nor hunting, nor your kingdom!"

-"This isn't precisely my idea of fun too, you know! I'm being pushed to the marriage thing, and I hate it, so I think your father is doing with you so"

-"Do you miss… your father, Derek?" Asked the princess while they both stared at the fire, and he kept silent for an instant.

-"It's none of your business…" answered, but when he turned to see her she was already falling asleep, and as she kept trembling he took his dry jacket off and covered her with it, a single tear ran down her face, and she pronounced a single word: "_mom"_

After some time had passed, and the fire had extinguished, she woke up scared, and still felt a heavy pain in her leg, Derek was sitting next to her, playing with the small device he had used before.

-"This was a gift from my father…" said calmly, making small sparkles of fire come out.

-"It's based on a magical stone found only in the red land of fire … we used to call it _firester"_

-"Derek… I…"

-"He died after a treason, then he was thrown to the wild dogs, like the worst criminal… still the treason became public and my uncle was imprisoned, it was a year before I met you" _click!_ The sparkles came out again.

And as time passed she couldn't help but think this was the very first time they could talk coherently without insulting each other, they just talked about insignificant stuff, and how Derek's _firester_ could even make fire under the water.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

-"I think that was the first time I felt … perhaps love…for him, of course I didn't said it to anyone"

Jean Bob listened lying on the ground, while Speed was in a rock.

-"_And zat pgrince Derek of yours sound like a bit moron to mee"_ said Jean Bob

-"It was, for some time…he could be really immature" said Odette with a smile.

-"But he helped me countless times, and I knew deep inside he really loved me for who I was… I just wanted him to realize that by himself and to admit it…"

-"And what happened after that Odette?" asked Speed on it's usual slow voice

-"The next morning he carried me back to the cottage, we found Rogers and some others gathered in the paths looking for us… I had to wait three weeks before I could walk again, but the doctor used a weird black mixture, which somehow magically healed my bone, Derek went back to his usual self, but something on him had changed to me…"

They kept talking, until they felt sleepy enough to go and rest, as they agreed to make a plan next morning to find a way for Odette to escape…

Meanwhile in the cozy room of a Castle, a prince was looking incessantly to the starry sky, and so he remembered the promise he made on that day…

FLASHBACK

_-"Mom…"_ Said the blonde girl, wet and muddy, who was still trembling in front of him

He took his jacket, and covered her slim body with it, she then talked again mumbling

_-"Don't…leave me… alone…"_

-"I won't… is a promise…"

He wasn't sure why he said that… she couldn't even listen to him then, and even weeks after the event he wondered if he really cared at all for that pesky girl, it was obvious she didn't liked him and so he preferred to forget the incident… until now

FLASHBACK

It's a promise Odette… far longer than forever… tomorrow I'll look for the great animal and I **will** find you.

**It was fun to write ^^, personaly I don't dislike Rothbart, he's a really patient villain and has some charisma**

**Also Jean Bob made his appearance, I had to look for a way to write french accent in english (well, it's not my native language, so I wasn't sure how to do it) hope it sounds well to you ;)**

**And about Odette's nails... I always wondered how did she painted them, did Rothbart gave her nail polish or what? ;D , and her dress, being white and all should be at least a little dirty after all that time, so there it was the perfect explanation that anyone can give. (I know! it's just a movie) But I also wondered, how did Derek's father died? (it was a bit cruel I know, but in those times I think people really didn't lived much..).  
**

**Hoping you'll like it! & thanks for reading ^^ **

**¡Gracias!  
**

**Zelda/Sheik  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Far longer than forever, I'll keep you in my heart...and with your love I'll never be alone...  
_

_Por más que para siempre.."  
_

What else is there? What else is there?! Finally he had found her! She was on her horse, that yellow horse she liked so much, but where is she going? She is getting far, there's mist, she' all blurry out of a sudden...

Stop! He wanted to scream, but no sound came out of his throath, that terrified him, he wanted to run but his legs became heavy as stone, Stop! Please Oddette! Please! I... love... you... Silence

She stared at him and turned her back on him, galloping far.

Then he woke up, cold sweat on his head and his back... Just another nightmare

"Why didn't I tell you how I felt... I'm so stupid..." It was still nightfall, and he went back to bed, restless...

FLASH BACK Odette 17 Derek 18 to 19

One year before the incident, Queen Uberta was "having a talk" with her only son, during dinner.

"Derek, tomorrow princess Odette will be arriving as usual, and as you remember this is the last time you'll see her as your fiancé, next time she'll be your wife and future Queen... Derek? Are you listening to me?" asked while Derek stared at his now empty glass goblet

**"**This is the 2nd time you tell me that today, the 20th time I hear that... this week, and is like the 1000 th time you tell me that since I can remember! Give me a break mother! " said while raising his voice more than he had wanted, and shattering the glass goblet out of his hands into the floor

Uberta just stared at him with her eyes wide open, and just when she was about to fill them with tears Rogers interrupted, as he was listening from the room aside

"I think the servants have everything you asked Derek, would you like to check the armory now?"

Without a word Derek stood up and left the room, giving just a last glance to his mother. Then Queen Uberta started crying freely

"Rogers! Snifle snifle* I've tried, but I Can't reach him! You must try to speak with him, is the kingdom's future we're talking about, not just an arranged marriage, if it was my time I wouldn't even have had the chance to know my future husband..., I know I Can't force him but if he would just understand..."Snifle snifle*

"I'll speak with him"... Said Rogers "Or try to..." whispered as he left the crying Queen in the room alone, and went after the prince.

"She just doesn't get it, does she?, I 'm sure I could meet some other princess from a far land, much better, I'm quite capable of that myself..."

"But Derek! You know her since childhood!, besides if you two agree not to marry this is the last summer you'll spend with her..." Answered Rogers walking fast behind him.

"Good point you have there! If I vanish on time!" Said Derek stoping to check some of the new arrows in the armory

Somewhat Rogers didn't like Derek's last expression, though...

Meanwhile, not far from there...

"Do I really have to wear it?" Asked the princess after putting on the swan necklace Derek gave her when she was a baby, she looked at her own reflection on a big mirror.

Her father who was sitting behind her on an elegant room of the royal ship looked at her with a tired expression.

"Would you prefer not to? Oddette this is your last summer travelling this waters as his bride, so the next time you'll have your chance to decide if you should stop wearing it, just remember the entire kingdom counts on you... I'm counting on you, I won't be here forever you know that dear. " Her father stood up, and reached her shoulder, she just looked at his sad face reflected on the mirror.

"You should wear your hair down, You look a lot like your mother"

"Not yet dad, I,ll have my hair braided this time"

Finally the ship arrived to the shore, people was already gathered to welcome the foreign king and princess, and food was served all around as a welcome party. Every year in june, they all wore something white, to celebrate royal engagment, so if it was consumed the economical stage of both countries would certainly improve, taxes for importation and exportation would demenish, and both countries would have a strong alliance

"And now the King and Royal Princess from Edemberg**!"**. Music was heard and so white conffeti was trown from the ceiling af the nearer houses, in front of them Queen Uberta waited on her royal carridge.

"Welcome King William, princess Odette! So glad you are here, please, join us to the banquet in castle"

"So shall we! I've always loved your country's cuisine, and where may the prince be?" chatted King William while the cadrige went on back to the palace

"Well, I must apologize on his behalf, he has been actually a bit distracted, and as you know he 's about to turn 19, I'm sure he'll show up on the banquet"

But neither on the banquet or even the party post banquet was nowhere to be found, and is not that Odette wanted to see him so much, is just that she had to ask him, it was necesary for her to know...

"I'm terribly sorry Oddette, I'm sure he'll have a good explanation for this" Kept apologizing Queen Uberta

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll have his own reasons"

Obviously, under that calmed appearance Uberta had Rogers, Chamberlain and all the other servants desperately looking for him.

Odette decided to get a bit far from the party, which was full of members from the court, and other nobles chatting and having refreshments, some others dancing the usual way.

"Quite a beautiful gown, Princess Odette" said a girl from a group of three damsels "Sadly prince Derek is not here to see it"

" I'm glad to meet you too, lady Stephany" Answered on a sarcastic tone, while smiling a bit. She knew her from 8 years ago, she was the daughter from a court member, brunette with a particulary long nose.

"So, your highness, where shall you dance partner be?" Asked Stephany's cousin, who was at her side.

"Here I am, may I, Princess?" Asked someone from behind, incredulous to her ears Odette turned around just to find the Count's son, Alexander offering his arm to her

She reluctantly took his arm into the dance floor, after all everywhere would be better, as she knew all the gossiping around her and the prince, to the point of getting acostumed to it,

"I know he is quite a jerk" affirmed the Count to Oddette.

"You should watch your words from time to time" said Oddette after making the initial dance reverence

"And you still defend him? You must be really in love" answered Alexander with a grin

"You don't have to be in love to have a little education" they turned as the music kept going in a cheerful way

"It just angers me, you know, you have become such a beautiful young lady"... He turned to the rithm of music and they interchanged partners to the side, getting back together after a minute of the compass music

"He should treat you better" they kept dancing in silence, and soon after the piece ended Odette excused herself and went to the big window of the balcony, the Sun was beggining to set and she felt the need to get out of that place, so she took the stairs to the backgarden, at east, one full of oaks, she stared at the sunset and soon after she felt someone's presence

"Princess! What are you doing out here?"

"Bromley! You scared the hell out of me! weren't you at the party? they have those muffins you like so much"

"Uhhh, I think I'll go and get some" answered a bit nervous looking in some other direction, to wich she didn't, give importance, and she kept walking a few steps, then she felt someone grab her shoulder

"Bromley I thought you went to..."

But it was Alexander again

"We didn't finish talking back there"

"So, I think we did, why did you follow me Alexander?" asked getting a bit far from him

"Well, you seemed worried, if you were just my fiancé I would never treat you like that jerk"

"I told you to keep your mouth, if I remeber well you weren't really fond of me precisely" said walking a bit more, starting to get annoyed

"But that changed Oddette, when you cancel you marriage contract, you know I'll be waiting for you, and also if you don't cancel it, you know what I mean" said approaching to her trying to take her hand

"Sure you're straight forward, please stop kidding or I'll let the court know everything"

"You mean about us? Sure it won't be convenient for you to let them know of our secret relationship Odette, no one will Believe you, my princess, especially if I have this" said after cutting a curl of her braid with a sharp knife, Odette just couldn't believe it and stepped back, she was about to forget all her self imposed manners and kick him right in the...

"I'm afraid you are really wrong scumlexander"

Alexander's face became blank, as he heard those last words. Derek, who had been hiding up on the three came down on a jump.

"This is not what..." managed to pronounce Alexander

"Stop that, I've heard enough, now get out of here and keep away from her, you hear!"

He had no choice, so he left almost tripping with the root of a three, certainly Derek was the least person he would expect to see there, and as they were left alone there was an uncomfortable silence left.

"So..."

"So..." said both at the same time

"Listen, I... Wasn't hiding from you... Err I just, my mother..."

"You don't have to say anything, I know... If I could I'd probably hide on a three all day... Yet I'm not so immature for that"

"So you're telling me I'm immature?" Asked turning his head in a rush

"Maybe..." She said walking to the end of the oak courtyard, from where the moon could be seen reflected in the lake

"Don't tell me you'd prefer someone like Duke Alex" exclaimed mockingly emphatizing last two words following her to the limit of the courtyard

"I didn't said that,, I'm not interested on someone who runs away from a water bulb plant" smiled Odette

"Oh, you remeber that..." said looking at the lake in the distance

"I remember a lot of things... Remember the first time we met? My father had me practiscing bowing and reciting 'pleased to meet you, prince Derek' 'I'm so happy to be here', yet you looked so conceited to me..." said while sitting on a near trunk, arranged as a sitting bench.

"Conceited? Immature? I don't think you have a very nice concept of me..." Derek sat next to her laughing a bit"Yet I hated everything related to kiss your hand you know, I had to have manner lessons a month before you got here until I was twelve... So I thouhgt 'If I'd get lucky I'll get...'

"...Chicken pox"she completed his sentece

They both looked at each other, and for a moment Derek saw how the moonlight glittered on Odette's hair, it looked beautiful, indeed, he felt like touching it for a brief moment, where both of their heads approached little by little, she closed her eyes, and his hearth began racing, so he reached out Odette's head, ready to place his lips on hers, then suddenly from behind

"I brought some muffins! ... Derek, you came down already?"

"Brom!...ley... " they both stood up nervously

"What are you doing on this place by the way?" he took a bit of the muffin he was holding

"I should go back, my father must be wondering where am I" she said walking towards the castle again

"So my mother, Oh the lecture she'll give me, it's going to be a long night..."

"Were you two getting along already?" innocently Asked Derek's best friend

"Bromley!" Exclaimed both at the same time, then looked at each other and Odette rushed back to the castle, with her face all red from embarrasment

"I think you really like her, who knows, maybe she likes you back..." said while bitting other chocolate muffin

"Don't be kidding me Brom!, come'on let's go back, the sooner I hear my mom's 'speech' the better... yet with so many guests she wont make a fuss"

They ran to the east entrance and reached Oddette before she entered, then as he stepped, on a way he would call discreet, suddenly a light shone on his face, a sort of magic ray type, blinding them for a few seconds, and a soft music started

"AND NOW! The prince and princess will make the traditional waltz!"

"Traditional what!? ... " managed to ask Derek before someone pushed him into the dance floor, along with Odette, they felt all eyes on them, so she reacted into the dance pose, looked at Derek with a scared face, and Derek, somehow clumsily, managed to start dancing, it was the most akward thing they've ever been into

"Since when did we had a traditional waltz dance?" Asked Odette in confussion

"So you didn't planned this?"

"Why would I?!" Exclaimed as loud as she could as she pressed Derek's hand more firmly

"So this must be one of my mother's annoying hints... Well after all I guess she won't be as mad as I thought"

As the piece ended people around them gave a light applause and the waltz continued as the other couples began dancing too.

END OF THIS FLASHBACK

The servants went and woke Derek up by oppening his courtain, and setting a little table with two eggs, fruit salad, fresh bread, bacon and cold sweet orange juice.

He woke up and his usual blue and black clothes were already prepared for him. As he ate a maid began to order the bed and the blankets, Derek barely touched his food

"Having nightmares again, your Highness?" Asked the gray haired woman

"Ms Greta, Do I really look so tired?"

"Just as when you came back that time, from looking for your princess"

"If I hadn't said those dreadful words 'what else is there'... She would be here with me now... Her father wouldn't be dead... just a few years ago, I wouldnt have ever imagined I would miss her so much... But why am I saying this to you? Greta? " Asked like if he had just spoke his more private thoughts aloud.

"Don't worry Kid, I've known you since you were born, even changed your dipers, If you ever have anything I can help you with I'll be willing to listen to you"

He returned a sincere smile and a simple "thanks" and told the maid. "Dear Greta, could you prepare a light bag with some of my clothes and food, I'll make a journey today to the farest woods..." _Don't worry Odette... This time I **will** find you_" and as he thought that for himself he left half of his breakfast and went to prepare some stuff for his journey  
.

I'm back from the dead! (Zombi writer yeah,) hope you like it, after all this time I felt like writting a few more ONE shots, so there will be two more, thanks for reading, please R &R :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER NO 5

"If you want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me!" dared the princess to the man in front of her

"Don't!... I don't think so... You see, you've forgotten one very important thing, tomorrow night.. There is no ...moon"

And with an hysterical laugh he stepped back, Odette cried with her hands on her face, and Rothbart came to her.

"You should have been mine and no one else's...I'm afraid I'll have to take you somewhere for you to be more comfortable... Odette"

She turned her head to him, but it was too late, he grabbed her by the waist and set his hand on her neck, soon after that she was on a deep sleep. Rothbart held her a moment on his arms, he smelled her hair, and caressedher cheek, her lips, her neck...

"So defenseless now... My Odette, such a tragedy, but I can't let you have it your own way this time, I'm no more Mr Nice guy, you know..." and when his hand went down her neck to touch her chest a ray of light came out from Odette, turning her human form on a swan

"Time to get you to your room" Saying that he went to his castle, carrying Odette, and left her on a dark, deep well.

She woke up, and found herself floating on a cold, pitch dark and humid place. Some rays of light filtered on the tallest part of the wall, but she couldn't see at all, she was there, alone, and this time no one would come to find her... This time she was indeed alone. She could imagine Derek's anxious face when she didn't show up at the ball, and how he had to pick other princess to marry, how Rothbart took control of her kingdom, and she remained there, in the form of a swan, until the day she died. If she had just made things different... She tried to fly to check if she could open the wooden door, but it was useless, it was a thick door, and closed from the outside... She closed her eyes, and a tear came out… a second lasted hours on that darkness, she just kept remembering last time she saw him before all events passed...

FLASHBACK

Finally the day was here, she had to go on board of the royal ship for the last time, to Derek's Kingdom. Lady Arista and Lady Catrina were making sure she wouldn't forget a single thing, they packed more dresses than usual.

"My, dear ladies, that won't be necessary" Said Odette who appeared dressed on a simple white and blue dress

They both looked at her confused, and Lady Arista finally asked "What may your Majesty be planning? And why are you dressed on that simple outfit?"

"I'm not going" She simply answered.

"I'm sure I can assure a prosper kingdom without merging Derek's kingdom with ours" And leaving the ladies with a confused look, she went out to finally tell his father of her decision, and that would be the hardest part.

"Are you getting ready to part, my dear?" His father William was talking with some of his personal guards, those who always accompanied him to those trips.

"Father, We have to talk..." Sadly exclaimed the princess.

"My! All of a sudden, let's talk inside this carriage" As it was the nearest private place Odette agreed to it, and they both got on it.

"I... You see... I decided not to... go to Chamberg". Her father calmed face wasn't a good sign, she expected him to be at least a little bit mad?

"I can improve this Kingdom's economy, on my own". She continued talking "I can go talk to the court and explain everything myself, even I may manage to get foreign agreements and lower taxes without having to..."

"Stop right there young lady, I know what you're thinking" He sounded severe and firm. "But this time I must say NO. I consider myself a loving father, and I recognize I spoiled you too much, yet your naive way of speaking is what worries me the most" He continued "You're the person I best know, and I know what your plans are" The carriage started to move and she couldn't avoid it now.

"Stop it! Please stop this carriage! Please Papa! " She begged the chauffer but this time the carriage didn't stopped. "How could you possibly know? I haven't...told"... She asked with a scared face

"Every girl has a private diary, and after you argued with me that time and didn't gave an answer to Uberta's letters, I decided to look at it"

"How could you?!..." she felt betrayed, everything she had managed to think for herself and to prepare to do was now ruined, she was going towards a chaotic destiny where she just could find rejection, she scared away that sinking feeling every time it came to her mind _ What if... _

_What if Derek laughed at her and said "I couldn't believe you showed up! I wasn't expecting you, let me introduce you my future wife Stephany". _Or what if... _"I'm so sorry Odette, we couldn't Find Derek again, but Bromley will be also an important member of the court, would you like to marry him?"_

Her terrifying feelings were smooth when she saw a lot of people from the little window of the carriage carrying white flowers, they celebrated the engagement wearing something white and those Flowers were especially to say goodbye to the princess.

She had so many doubts on her mind, after all he had been sometimes nice to her... But how many times? On that moment she thought she could count them with her fingers, yet..._Once he threw a tomato at me... Even if the next years I had my revenge... _Odette tried hard, it was just that she couldn't recall any good experience, and all the bad ones, even those from the childhood seem to come to her mind... Like the time they became injured after she kicked the supporting wood of the three house... Or the first time she saw Derek dancing with some other girl at those parties his mother was specialist on...

_There must be something!_... She said to herself, remembering the time ... _He tried to kiss me..._ It happened just once in all this years, but it wasn't a successful event due to some circumstances and Bromley. _And that wouldn't mean anything..._

_"_What am I going to do!?" as she was firm on staying she didn't even though the possibility of arriving to the other kingdom... ever…

"You need to solve your problems, face to face, so even if it's just to reject him, wouldn't he deserve after all this years a sincere answer from the bottom of your heart?" Asked the King after the carriage was already on the ship, they had a special storage room, so they didn't have to get off the carriage to go up and on the ship.

_Right... There were two choices, he rejecting me... Or he agreeing to marry _

"What am I thinking?..." said while she went to sit on a sofa, the ship had already parted, and now she was being lead to an uncertain future.

_He definitively wouldn't accept to marry, but what if I reject him first... Do I perhaps feel... love?_

Lady Arista came into the room and brought a white dress with long sleeves.

"I'm sorry princess Odette, I didn't have a choice, please wear this"

Odette was certainly mad, someone she trusted had have to take her diary and shown it to her father.

"It's not your fault..." she said and began changing clothes, then Catrina came with a red cape, as the weather was getting cold, the summer was ending, the first summer she spent on her kingdom. Lady Catrina began to brush her long hair, and left it freely falling behind her shoulders.

_Even if he agreed to marry, I want him to have a real reason... That's it!_

The journey was the shortest journey on ship of her life; time seemed to pass faster than usual.

Then as she was led to the carriage, she saw Rogers waiting outside the great hall, the principal room used for parties of the castle.

"You'll meet him here" Her dad told her, and got off.

"Dad, wait! I don't want to meet him here, couldn't be somewhere else?" Her dad took her hand and with a strong hold pulled her out of the carriage. "No! I'm refusing to meet him in this place, is too public"

And with the help of Rogers they lift her up taking her by her shoulders and went to the north door.

Her father took her red cape, pushed her inside, closed the door and left, and when she just felt it was too much to bear, she slowly began to turn around, just to find the so mentioned prince Derek standing there and slowly giving her a wide smile.

He just looked at her astonished, without taking his eyes from her any second, she felt a bit embarrassed, and her knees felt weak for a moment, after all he was the only boy... Man...she had ever felt something for, and by what they lived so far she knew that inside of him there was a kind and loving person.

He began to walk towards her, so she approached also, feeling awkward. When they both were close, she made a polite reverence, and he corresponded with a bow worth of a gentleman. He then took both of her hands and told her "So happy you could come..." This time was different, there was no sparkle of sarcasm on his face or voice, he seemed enchanted by something and actually happy to see her, it was like a dream, and all her doubts went somewhere else far.

"So happy to be here..." as their hands touched they both felt their stomach fly away far, like a sort of connection which was always there but unknown for both of them, a magical type of chemistry

She smiled as they had previously talked about those phrases, and how their parents forced them to say every time they met, but somehow now the phases made complete sense, and they both knew that...

So she whispered "They are behind the door right?..." in complicity Derek just answered "You bet...Prepare yourself for the ... " Yet he couldn't finish what he was about to say, as the doors opened loudly and 10 maids came in bringing white flowers to the tables settled behind them, lots of servants came bringing big plates of food and canapés, and drinks, soon the place was all filled with exquisite refreshments, and lots of nobles, and the court came in the place by the south doors. The curtains revealed Rogers orchestra, which began playing loud music.

They just stood there, and Derek kept holding Odette's hand until Rogers changed the music to a soft one, then he smiled "Shall we do the traditional waltz?" Odette just smiled back and accepted his hand, yet she didn't understood why was he acted so different, yet she was willing to ask him, whether it was a yes or a no, the reason to it.

As they danced, a cozy atmosphere felt between them, and he didn't take his eyes from her, but where was he looking at? He kept watching her lips, and she could feel his hand trembling a little, so she let herself go into that atmosphere, the song was about to end, and as she began closing her eyes, his free hand caressed her hair, approaching her gently until both lips found themselves into a tender kiss, she placed her hand on his shoulder softly, as she felt how her feet left the ground, and for a moment she forgot the court watching them, she forgot their past, she even forgot her name, but then, when they both got apart, the voice from the one who flew her to the moon was the same one that brought her back to earth, out of that elation, when he said…

"Arrange the wedding" And turned to the people behind them, She knew something wasn't right, this wasn't in any way what she was expecting, and even though she knew she loved him truly she had to find out the reason... She had to find out what were his true feelings, and as the people began to cheer, Derek' mother was even jumping; she had to stop all this fuss... "WAIT!..." Suddenly, came the silence, did this meant she didn't want to marry him...?

"What?...Odette, you're all I ever wanted! You're beautiful!" Said Derek with a worried face

Then it came, that simple but dreadful sentence

"Thanks, but... What else?

Derek could feel King William giving her a negative reaction...What did she meant by that? What did she want to hear? It was a nerve wrecking question, and Derek's mind went blank, blocked, they were there to marry, and spend a life together, so what would that question matter? It was Derek's final test, and his answer would determine things, even if Odette would have liked to ask this in private, she didn't know things would turn out that way.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?..." Finally she asked, giving the last hint to the shocked prince...

"Derek? ... What else?.." Said Queen Uberta from her place

"What else.. Is there?"...

END OF THE FLASHBACK

A noise woke up Odette from her obnubilation, she felt she had been there for ages, someone opened the door, and then she heard the voice of the person she despises the most, and some red roses were thrown to her.

"It hurts...Having you locked up here... It's too painful, yet... the life of a King is full of though decisions Odette, do you understand?..." She felt anger inside of her; she hated him as much as someone could hate a person, a murderer, so she began destroying the flowers with all her might.

"Ohhh, you're mad at me again! Damn it! I Can't do anything right! I'm such a fool... But I Can't leave you like that my little princess, if you aren't happy I'm not happy either... I know! ...If you can't go to the ball, I'll bring the ball to you... And you need a dance partner,... The prince is busy, you know... but I brought a substitute..."

She saw a person she knew, and she never felt so relieved to see him, it was Bromley. She helped him to get to the surface, now she wasn't alone, and Derek's best friend was there with her... Even If he was... Well... Bromley.

"I Can't be late, that looks bad... " Said as Odette gave him a cold stare "Don't.. give me that look missy! , you had to involve your prince didn't you? You were a bad girl, but it's fine with me! Just fine with me!" saying that he closed the door and left...

Now maybe she had some hope, and someone would come and look for them... Maybe... Yet that Rothbart's sentence "I Can't be late" what could he possibly be planning now? To go after Derek and show up at the middle of the ball? He was mad, and dangerous, she had to find a way out of that place... Then after what it seemed an eternity of her worthless efforts to open the door, her most dear friends came to her rescue, she couldn't believe it, they were the sparkle of hope she needed, so she even promised to her dear Jean Bob "when all this is over, remind me to kiss you"

...

END

3 3 3

Then this will soon be finished, as according to the timeline n.n just one more chapter left, thank you all for lending me your eyes to read and your fingers to write a review, hugs! And merry Christmas (soon)


End file.
